Hero
by after His heart
Summary: You guys, I'm still bawling from writing it. I can't write much of a summaray other than, it's a tearjercker. It's also G/V.


Disclamer: You, guys, as I have almost a million times, I DON'T own Dbz. If I did alot of things would be different, so DON'T sue me. :)  
  
AN: This fic is along the lines of the song 'Hero', by Enrique Eglasies. I know for a fact that's not how you spell it, but I really could care less. Gohan is off fighting Buu, and the story is in switched p.o.vs. It starts off with a memory, one of Videl's that she somehow she is sharing with Gohan. So without further adew, on to the story!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
*Start Flashback*  
  
*Gosh, I wish I could tell him how I feel, this picnic was awfully nice of him. Oh my gosh, I love this song, it reminds me so much of how I feel about him.*  
  
Gohan and Videl had gone on a picnic to celebrate her learning how to fly. They had brought a radio, and were listining to the music station that everyone listened to, seeing as it played up-to-date music the younger adults liked. Then, all of a sudden, a song came on. A song that would change both of their lives. It was the song 'Hero', and when it came on Videl started to cry, because it had reminded her of all the times Gohan had saved her, and how she loved him so much, but just couldn't tell him. He looked at her, confused as to why she crying.  
  
*I wonder what is making her cry? I love her so much, and yet I can't tell her. I can't stand to see her cry I better find out what is wrong.*  
  
He looked at her. "Videl, what is wrong? Why are you crying? Did I do something?"  
  
"No, Gohan you didn't do anything, it's the song it makes me cry."  
  
"Oh, ummm... Do you want me to turn it off?"  
  
"No, dufus it isn't that kind of cry, it is just a really sweet song."  
  
"I agree. Almost as sweet as you." *Oh my gosh, did I just say that outloud?*  
  
Videl blushed. "Well, thank you Gohan. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Ofcourse, you are the nicest person I've ever met....."  
  
Now it was Gohan's turn to blush. "Ummm, heh heh, well, you deserve better coments."  
  
"Like?"  
  
Gohan's heart took over. "Like the fact that you are very beautiful, smart, talented, and you could have any guy you want." *Including me*  
  
"Well, Gohan you know, I think I do want one of the guys you are talking about......."  
  
"Really?, which one, oh, wait, I bet I can guess Sharpner!"  
  
Videl almost threw up. "HELL NO!"  
  
"Oh.... sorry. Which one then?"  
  
"You.", she said it plain and simple. Her heart had taken all rational thoughts out of her head as she started to kiss him. He kissed her back, not fully realizing what he was doing, and began to really get into it. She saw this, and realized that she had to come up for air. She pulled away reluctantly, smiling at him the whole time.  
  
"Videl I need to tell you something that has been on my mind the longest time. I think I have fallen in love with you, no, I know it. I can understand if you wouldn't wanna be with me, you deserve much better. I just wanted you to know."  
  
"Ofcourse I wanna be with you Gohan. if anyone deserves better it's you. Oh my Gosh I have loved you for the longest time I can't believe this is finally happening."  
  
He smiled. "Well, here is proof." He kissed her again.  
  
  
  
*End flashback*  
  
*Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?*  
  
Videl remembered the moment like it was yesterday. But, unfortunatley it wasn't. It had been almost a month since that had happened. The tournament had come and passed and Gohan was off fighting Buu. Sometimes she wished he wasn't so strong; but she knew that was very selfish and quickly dismissed the thought each time it had occured to her.  
  
*Would you run, and never look back?*  
  
She then remembered the time he had bonded with her, but decided not to pursue that memory. Suddenly a sharp pain hit her in the stomach. It hurt so bad, and then she received a vision: Gohan was being beaten by this fat pink thingy. She could feel his pain; feel that he was dying. She knew what she had to do. She had to get to her jetcopter and follow her heart to where he was. She ran as fast as she could, grabbing things she would need on her way to her jetcopter. She jumped in and quickly started her engine, and flew off. She needed to get there and she needed to hurry.  
  
*Would you cry if you saw me cryin? And would you save my soul tonight? *  
  
He took another hit, his screams showing his pain. Buu was angry now. He was steaming and and thinking of what kind of food he should turn Gohan into. Gohan could see he was just playing with him now, and realized that Videl would die too because of the bond. He mentally kicked himself, she would die because of him. He really hoped that they would get the dragon balls and bring them back.  
  
*Would you tremble, if I touched your lips? Would you laugh?, Oh please tell me this.*  
  
She sped on as fast as she could, her heart guiding her the whole time. She knew she was probably to far away to give any help to Gohan; but she had to try. She had to get there and see what was happening. She knew what was happening; she could see it in her head. She just needed to see what was going on for her sake. She flew on; not realizing the few times she flew into dinosaur nests.  
  
*Now would you die, for the one you loved? Hold me in your arms tonight.*  
  
Buu just kept kicking Gohan's butt. Then, Gohan realized where she was. She was atleast a thousand miles away, but he could sense her ki coming. He then tried to send her a message through the bond. *Videl, don't come here, you'll get yourself killed. * *Well, Gohan if I don't come, and you die I'll die then anyway.* Gohan then got hit so hard that the mind connenetion was broken and he couldn't bring it back because of loss of Energy.  
  
*I can be your Hero baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever, you can take my breath away.*  
  
Videl was crying now. The bond had been broken, and she knew why. He had been hit too hard and hadn't had the power to bring it back up again. She was crying so hard that she couldn't really see where she was going, she increased her speed anyway. She began to get closer and closer, and Gohan could sense it. He didn't want her there; he didn't want her to see him die.  
  
*Would you swear that you'll always be mine? Would you lie? Or would you run and hide?*  
  
He was still holding out in battle somehow. The only thing that was keeping him alive was knowing that Videl cared and she was on her way to save him. She wouldn't succeed; he knew that, but she would be there with him when he died. He couldn't wait to see her face, couldn't wait to see her soft blue eyes. How she loved him, he would never know. How a perfect, beautiful, smart girl loved him. He could only thank Dende and wish that he was brought back so he could have a life with her.  
  
*Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care your here tonight.*  
  
She was still crying; but she was still coming closer to where he was. She could sense the fact that Buu was beating him senseless, and she knew he was dying. She couldn't stop herself from crying. She couldn't understand how one person could have so much effect on another, but they could.  
  
*I can be your Hero baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away.*  
  
Videl was now so near the place where Gohan was that she could see the light being put off by the amount of energy at the battlefield. She landed her copter close to the place, and got out. Then she saw him. He was bloody and she could tell that bones were broken.  
  
(AN:It is at the part of the song where they have a music solo. The part where Gohan is knocked on the ground is where it starts the second part of the solo.)  
  
Then it happened. BAM! Gohan was knocked out of the air, and he didn't have the energy to get up. So this was how he was going to die. The love of his life, on her way to try to save him, and he was here letting her down, dieing. All of a sudden he felt the warm arms of a person he never thought he would see again. He looked at her and all he could think about were her soft blue eyes. He could look into those eyes for the rest of his life. (which wasn't very long) He looked up at her, and she looked down at him with tears in her eyes. She whispered," I love you Gohan, I always will." He looked up at her and with his remaining strength picked up his hand, stroked away her tears and said, "Videl, I love you too, I will forever, and don't you ever forget it."  
  
  
  
*Ohhhhhhh.. I just wanna hold you. I just wanna hold you, oh yeah. Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? Well I Don't care; your here tonight.*  
  
With this Videl started crying. She was about to loose the man she loved; and She couldn't do anything about it. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, and said," Gohan, we'll bring you back. You won't have to stay for long, I promise. If I have to go get the Dragon Balls myself, we'll do it." He smiled at her, using up more of the precious last strength he had. He rasied his head, looked at her and said," Videl , I need to apologize. If I hadn't bonded with you, you wouldn't be in agony right now. It's my fault, and I'm sorry. If you don't get the Dragon Balls soon enough, you will die because of our bond. I'm sorry."  
  
"No, Gohan, it's not your fault, I did half of the work, it's not like your forced me to bond with you, I already knew this would happen. I knew I'd die if something happened to you, and I accepeted that, because I love you Gohan."  
  
*I can be your Hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever, you can take my breath away. I can be your heroooo. I can kiss away the pain. And I will stand By you, forever. You can take my breath away. You can take mt breath away. I can't breathe; your here now.*  
  
With that, Gohan died. He fell limp in Videl's arms and she lay over his body; squawling. She picked up his body and put it in her jetcopter, flying to Capsule Corporation.  
  
Videl never got to tell Gohan that she was pregnat; that she was having his child. He never got to propose. Chi Chi was just put out a thousand dollars for the ring she bought for Gohan to give to Videl. The only thing that Videl knew was that she was going to get him back, one way or another; he was coming back.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
  
  
Oh my gosh, you guys! I'm crying over my own story! I'm serious, I can't handle this kind of stuff, so now I'm bawling. Just incase you couldn't take the hints, there will be a sequel. I ask you guys, if you more chapters, to R/R. See ya! 


End file.
